riddleschoolfandomcom-20200215-history
Riddle Transfer 2
Riddle Transfer 2 is a Flash Game made by JonBro (jonochorme). It is the sequel to Riddle Transfer 1.The flash game was released on Newgrounds on the 10th anniversary of the Riddle School Series (May 25th, 2016), and may quite possibly be the last game of the series. Scrapped Content leaked on RT's commentary and a post on Newgrounds. He revealed it was originally going to be the characters swimming through the sewers but scrapped it because of the idea better suiting a Zelda Game but he had the idea that the game would end with a mutated alligator being killed by a toaster. His second idea was Diz gets captured again and you have to help him escape but in the end get captured by the leader of the facility. The only good idea he apparently had was a puzzle with the answer being 'woof', which was added to the current game. Plot The game starts with a cutscene where the main characters are being chased in the sewers by the guards of Zone 5.1. They then hide in a room where the guards are unable to get it. Phil finds a portal and solves puzzles in order to activate it and set the location to Riddle Elementary School. They teleport to said location and then Ms. Cophey questions to why they were absent the past several days, in which they respond that they were abducted, but Ms. Cophey thought it was an excuse, and since they were not present the past few days, she decides to allow the class to make up their work while canceling a quiz scheduled for the week that they are in. However, a voice states that there will be a quiz, and cleverly enough, in comesuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu jhom introduced himself to the class and proclaimed himself the new headmaster of the Riddle Elementary School and jhon cena comes He and his minions set up traps, weapons, and scanners to prevent them from leaving. However, Phil creates a decoy out of a backpack and a paper bag found in the classroom. The decoy fools Phil's scanner, allowing Phil to escape the classroom, with no objections from Ms. Cophey. Once Phil is out of the classroom, he wanders around the school for items and eventually makes his way to the Teacher's Lounge, which is the Box Office from RS1. Using an eyedropper filled with soap to get past the alien guard blocking the Headmaster's Office, he confronts Quiz by "quizzing" him, eventually causing Quiz to become upset and agree with him to free the students of Riddle Elementary from his traps, and terminate Project Vizion. However, it was later revealed that Diz, the alien who helped the main characters escape Viz and return to Earth, was determined to continue Viz's intended plans all along, even taking it a step further to try to freeze any civilizations he could find. Quiz and Phil fly a shuttle up to Diz's ship, but before leaving, Phil apologizes to Smiley for teasing her in the past and tells her that she has a beautiful smile. This leaves Smiley shocked as Phil and Quiz head to Diz's location. In space, Phil and Quiz placed themselves in front of the Vizion ship. However, Phil realized that there are no weapons aboard the Quiz's ship. Nevertheless, after solving a few puzzles hinted by the three aliens' faces and a neon sign, Phil found a key. The key was placed into its rightful spot, but reveals a self-destruct button. Phil was shocked. Before he recovered from the surprise, Quiz puts the shuttle on self-destruct and decides to ram into the Vizion ship to prevent Project Vizion from succeeding. However, there was only one escape pod on the shuttle, and the escape pod can only fit one person/alien. Quiz told Phil to get into the escape pod and return safely to his friends on Earth. As Phil left the ship, Quiz collides his ship with the Vizion ship, causing a massive explosion that can be seen from Earth. A few seconds after the explosion, Phil landed safely on Earth. As Phred and Zack raised hands and gave a thumbs up, respectively, Smiley runs up to Phil and they both hug, resulting in Phil smiling. As the credits unfold, Phil and Smiley's life as destined partners developed through the transitions of a photo album. Walkthrough #Click on the monitor. Enter the code 4003. #On pLatitude, click on "++" 4 times and "+" 3 times. #On pLongitude, click on "--" 2 times and "-" 13 times. Then click on activate. #Click on the power box. Use the Power Room keycard on the slot. #Exit the power box and click on the circuit box. #Click the down button twice on the first one, down button once on the second one, up button twice on the third, and up button once on the fifth. #Exit the circuit box and click on the portal. #Click on the trash can and talk to Phred. #Combine the backpack and the paper bag. #Use the Phil Eggtree decoy on Phil. #Exit the room and go right into the Janitor's Closet. #Pick up the bucket and exit the room. #Go left and open the locker with 2 vents. Get the maths book and use the bucket on the tap. #Go left to Mr. Kahm's class and click on the gum on the table next to Richy. #Go right three times and go into the men's bathroom. Get the hand soap. #Exit the men's bathroom and go right and enter the women's bathroom. #In the cave, use the hand soap on the gumball machine. Get a gumball, then exit the room. #Go right and use the used chewing gum on the electrical box. #Go right and talk to Chubb Munch. Ask him "Could maybe you scooch over a bit?". He will give you a dollar. #Use the gumball on him. #Go right and into the cafeteria. Get the coffee grounds. Exit the room. #Go left into the teacher's lounge. Use the maths book on the alien guard and steal his eye drop vial. Exit the room. #Go totally left into Mr. Kahm's class. Use the dollar on Richy. #Exit the room and go back to Mrs. Cophey's class. Use the water bucket on Zack, then combine the boiling water bucket with the coffee grounds. Give the coffee to Mrs. Cophey. #Use the vial on Mrs. Cophey, and then combine the hand soap with the vial. Then combine the vial with glue. #Go back to the teacher's lounge and put the "Eye Drops?" on the conveniently situated cloth. Now take the book from the alien. #Ask the alien "Does your eyes feel dry right now?", the alien will exit. Go in the office. #The next is a quiz, which most, and then cutscenes. #On the Viz puzzle, click all the buttons except for the far side buttons and the middle one twice. #On the Diz puzzle, click the outer piece 8 times, the second outer piece 4 times, the second inner piece 9 times and the inner piece 8 times. #On the Quiz puzzle, (capital letters indicate which arrow, ex: NL means north left button) EU, NM, EU, EM, NL, ED, SL, WD, SL, NM, WM, SL, NM, EU, ED, NM, WD, SM, WU, NM, EU, SM, WU. #In the letter puzzle, Type EACCA in it to get a key. #Once all puzzles have been finished. Insert a key into a keyhole at the front-left of your seat and a self destruct button will appear. All of continuation will be cutscenes. JonBro site IT The plans for the remaining Riddle Transfer games kept changing, but I felt no motivation to continue because I knew that I couldn't alter the plot of the series enough to keep each new game sufficiently entertaining. When I first came up with the storyline for the series, I wrote the entirety of it in about a week, and that's not nearly enough time to map out a plotline that I had originally planned to devote 5-10 years of my time making. I set too many ideas in stone that I outgrew over the year-long break and discovered too late that they were uninspired ideas that would cause the series to go downhill dramatically. In addition, I'd also learned a lot about game design and storytelling in that time, and I knew that I could create things that are more meaningful and unique than the RT games; as a result, I grew apart from the paper-thin characters that I once considered deep and interesting. On July 4, 2012, while I was sitting stiffly on a bed in a room by myself on a bug-infested island with unreliable Internet connection, I officially cancelled the Riddle Transfer series in the form of a Newgrounds news post and revealed all the discarded plans for the series (which later included two screenshots of the discarded first rooms of the game, shown above). It was a major decision to make that affected all of my foreseeable future, and saying I was nervous about it would be a gross understatement. My heart was beating rapidly and I was on the verge of tears, or throwing up, whichever was going to come first. Even though I poured my heart into that news post and it felt like a weight was just lifted off my shoulders, I had the nagging suspicion that the questions about Riddle Transfer 2 weren't going to stop, and that people would take the news the wrong way and I would be misinterpreted as someone who didn't care about his fanbase. It felt like time had slowed down, and it was miserable not knowing what the response was going to be like. As it turned out, the response was overwhelmingly supportive. It took me a few weeks to fully recover from the stress I felt on the day I cancelled the series, but even though long-time fans were disappointed by the fact that the Riddle games had to end with the first Riddle Transfer, virtually everyone seemed to understand my struggles and accept the new path I wanted to take with my creations. For that, I am very thankful. It felt like there was light at the end of this tunnel after all, and the air smelled sweeter on the other side. The only shred of uncertainty that remained in my mind was whether or not my newer projects would bring the same level of enjoyment that the Riddle School games had. Only time could tell. Sadly, time has told me one thing: a number of people remained unconvinced that I was really leaving the series behind for good. Disheartened and somewhat offended by this, I responded to these folks in the form of a depressing video in which I deleted the original files of all the Riddle games from my computer. This, too, was quite difficult for me to do, and I'm not entirely happy with how I did it. Occasionally I get messages from people telling me they hate me for deleting the series, and it was usually based on the misunderstanding that I don't care about the people who play my games. This was something I'd feared would happen earlier, but thankfully only a vocal minority had gone out of its way to try and make my life a little bit worse before I ended up shutting off the video's accessibility to minimize further misunderstanding. That's just one of the drawbacks to being an artist, I guess. There will always be people who want sequels to stories that should be left alone. There will always be fans who want characters to get married who shouldn't have a love interest. There will always be decisions artists make that people disagree with, but artists don't enjoy making these decisions. Artists aren't like employees who go to work and have to get things done because it's their job. We rely on inspiration, motivation, and patience to achieve visions and create worlds. If there are puzzle pieces we know won't fit, we won't force them into place, because then all we'll have is a really disheveled picture in the end. Credits In the special credits, You will see youtubers in there, TheDiamondMinecart, Jacksepticeye, RiskRim And Scott Cawthon Is Featured. The credits show the life of Phil from now on, the last photo show Phil Eggtree and Smiley as family (old). Trivia * This is the only game in the series where you start out holding an item: The Power Room Keycard from RT1. Category:Games Category:Riddle Transfer 2